inferniumfandomcom-20200214-history
Trophies/Achievements
Here can be found the list of the achievements of Infernium and how to get them. The Final Frontier You have to reach The Beach. when you do, turn behind, you will see an very vastness of green fields, then run in that direction and you will unlock the achievement. Antelope You have to reach the White Fountain, which is placed in the cave at the right side of The Beach. To unlock the cave, you must interact with the sigil with one full charged harvesting finger. At the end of the cave, there is the white fountain. Note: There is a video in the Video section for this achievement. New Game + Complete the game one time. It doesn't matter which ending you choose, but the game is considered "completed" only after you reach The Beach. Stairway To Heaven You need to reach the top of the stairway in Memorandum. To do that, you need to unlock all 5 harvesting fingers first. Midway You need to reach half of the stairway in Memorandum. To do that, yo need at least 3 harvesting fingers. The Wanderer Light you first Fire Cane in Memorandum. Upside Down The elevator links Plains with Crimson River. You can reach the elevator from one of this two locations. If you are in Plains, you need 3 harvesting fingers to access the elevator. The Garden Reach The Garden (The Sun) at the bottom of The Descent. The Descent The Descent is reachable from the Silent Catacombs, taking a path that is unlockable with 3 harvesting fingers, after the first little maze you have to pass to go from the Fire Cane to the Wet Cave. The Pro With zero possibilities remaining, you have to go from the purgatory without the use of the Black Fountain to teleport in any of the unlocked Fire Cane. To do so, you have to unloack all the path that links Purgatory -> The Descent -> Silent Catacombs -> Wet Cave -> Edge Fortress -> Memorandum -> Heaven. So it's recommended to have previously explored all of the maps mentioned and unlocked all the usefull shortcuts. The path is quite safe, and obviusly the most difficult part is to pass the Heaven Challange after this journey. Remember that if you die, you have to start all over from the Purgatory. Note: It's not mandatory to pass the challenge from the very beginning. It's rather recommended to have passed the first step of the challenge (the ritual) and have unlocked the shortcut, so that you only have to face the final part of the challenge (the 2 doors). The Sadistic You have to compelte the game in New Game +. This mode is the real hell. Lightbringer Take the torch at the bottom of the Wet Cave. The Alarm Take the circular tatoo that is in the underground maze in Memorandum. You will need 2 harvesting fingers, remember that the item is optional to complete the game. Pitagoras Take the triangle tatoo, which is on a balcony near the Fire Cane at the upper part of the Floating Castle. Compass Take the guiding light in Waterfall. Slippery Challenge Take the harvesting finger after beating the Underground Lake Arena. Ashes Take the harvesting finger after beating the Waterfall Arena. M.Doom Take the harvesting finger in Crimson River. Ghost Take the harvesting finger after beating the Green Hallways Arena. Goodbye In Edge Fortress, you will encounter Cerberus, and to proceed you should liberate him so that you can reach Memorandum. In the same room where there is the botton to free the invisible dog, there is also a length of cloth that hides a window. You can teleport from the room through this hidden window so that you can pass the dog without liberating him. Enough Of This S Go through The Darkness and reach the Underground Lake Arena. Peace And Love At the beginning of a new game, before you "wake up", if you don't press any botton after some minutes the credits will be displayed, putting an end to the adventure. Wrong Waterfall Touch the Black Waterfall in Twin Fountains, after you get killed in The Beach or if you have lost all your possibilities. White Waterfall Touch the White Waterfall in Twin Fountains, reachable after you have interacted with the White Fountain. Note: In the Video section, there is a video showing the path from The Beach to the White Waterfall. Please notice that the White Fountain is reachable only after you have unlocked the cave in The Beach first. See also the "Antelope" achievement.